


Princes and Heroes

by infallibleimperfection



Category: Todomomo - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infallibleimperfection/pseuds/infallibleimperfection
Summary: Age 8.Yaoyorozu Momo had dreamt of having a prince to swoop her off her feet just like they did in the fairytales.Age 20.Now she was certain that what she needed wasn't a prince.It was a hero.





	Princes and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot that I thought I'd upload here! It was originally on my tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

The small, quaint café which was usually bustling with life had quietened down as sunset approached. There were two current inhabitants, both sat at the same table, sipping hot drinks to soothe their tired muscles. Quiet conversation flowed between them amidst the soft sound of 90’s jazz in the air.

“So, how is your body doing?” she asks as she takes a sip from her Earl Grey tea.

“Could be doing better if Bakugo hadn’t blown up a container that was 5 feet away from me,” he replies dryly and she laughs,

“It was for the good of the mission!”

Todoroki places a hand over his left chest, “Are you siding with the enemy?” he asks in exaggerated fashion.

“Please, Bakugo may be a questionable ally but I wouldn’t go as far as to call him the enemy,” she replies.

“Well, that’s because he actually likes you,” Todoroki mutters into his green tea but by Yaoyorozu’s pointed look, it’s clear she heard him.

“You two are great friends, everyone can see that,” she says,

“Okay, let’s leave this subject before it gets any weirder,” he says hurriedly because he does not want to discuss the ambiguity that is his ‘friendship’ (if you could even call it that) with their fellow explosion hero.

Yaoyorozu complies, “Disregarding the whole container fiasco, I’m really glad you were there, you saved me,” she says gratefully.

“Like a prince?” Todoroki asks, referring to an earlier conversation of theirs and Yaoyorozu splutters at the unexpected attack.

“Stop bringing that up!”

“It was only a question,” he answers innocently and Yaoyorozu glares at him,

“Just because I said that I wanted to be saved by a prince when I was young doesn’t mean it still applies now. It’s been years!” she explains exasperatedly.

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Todoroki merely shrugs but Yaoyorozu retorts,

“And what the heart wants is not that,” she stares him down and soon enough, Todoroki puts his hands up in surrender and silence envelops them once again. 

Yaoyorozu may have seemed annoyed with Todoroki’s rare joke but she's secretly glad that he was able to tease her as he did. It made her feel like they were closer, like the years of trying to break through his outer exterior had finally paid off. Of course, that didn’t mean they had grown closer in all aspects, Yaoyorozu is still working on that but she didn’t want to risk losing the comfort of their friendship.

Todoroki glances up at his comrade who's holding her teacup to her mouth, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and although the silence is nice, for once, he wants to converse with the person he's with. He racks his brain for topics when the background music becomes more prominent to his ears.

“Are you good at dancing?” he asks abruptly, startling Yaoyorozu who looks up at him,

“Dancing? Erm, of course I am, I had the upbringing of a proper lady,” despite her statement, Yaoyorozu’s voice sounds suspiciously shaky and she avoids Todoroki’s gaze.

Todoroki narrows his eyes, “You can’t?”

“What- I can dance-,” Yaoyorozu begins to defend herself but seeing his deadpan stare, she gives up, looking down meekly, “No, I can’t dance.”

Todoroki hums and motions for her to continue.

“I took the lessons but I guess I’m not very talented in that area, I either stepped on my partner’s feet or they stepped on mine, so it never really ended up well,” she explains, sighing afterwards.

“Didn’t you also dream of dancing with your so-called prince as a child?” Todoroki mentions and Yaoyorozu flushes, covering her face with her hands, missing the smile Todoroki makes as she does so.

“Stop!” she whines.

“Never,” Yaoyorozu removes her hands to see the amusement twinkling in his eyes and she frowns sulkily, though she does so half-heartedly, knowing she can't be upset for him for long when it made him make expressions like that.

A minute of silence passes before Todoroki speaks up, “Would you like to dance?”

Yaoyorozu’s mouth opens in surprise, “Here?” she asks,

“Yeah, why not?” Todoroki shrugs, finishing off his drink and Yaoyorozu looks around,

“But there are people here!”

“Yayorozu, there’s only us and a barista and he looks very invested in whatever he’s doing,” Todoroki states, motioning to the employee who does look very smitten with his café work.

“Aren’t you hurt from the explosion though?” she asks, trying to find a way out,

“Please, as if any of his attacks could hurt me that much,” Todoroki rolls his eyes at the thought.

Yaoyorozu bites her lip, wanting to refuse the offer but when she looks at Todoroki, whose hair is falling into his eyes, the same eyes which are looking straight at her, she finds herself answering differently to how she planned.

“Okay.”

They both rise from their seats, Yaoyorozu more reluctantly, and gather in the open centre of the café floor. Yaoyorozu’s heart starts beating so wildly in anxiousness that she’s scared he’ll be able to hear but he shows no sign of noticing and instead comes closer to her.

“Put your hands on my shoulders,” Yaoyorozu follows his instructions and she notices how much deeper his voice sounds when they’re only a few centimetres apart. Todoroki follows her actions by gently placing his hands at her waist, his hands merely grazing her form as to not touch her too intimately.

“I’ll probably step on your toes,” Yaoyorozu whispers as Todoroki begins to move them to the rhythm of the jazz tune playing overhead.

“That’s okay,” he replies, the sound of his voice reverberating in her ears.

They move slowly, Yaoyorozu worried about the inevitable blunder of her feet, but Todoroki dances with more skill. The riff of the song picks up and Todoroki spins Yaoyorozu a couple of times and she begins to smile as the song gains more momentum.

“You haven’t stepped on my feet yet,” Todoroki says lightly,

“That’s because this isn’t a ballad and I ensure you, I cannot dance slowly,” Yaoyorozu laughs but just like a spell, as soon as the words are out of her mouth, the song changes and a slow song comes on.

Todoroki stops spinning Yaoyorozu and she falls tightly into his arms, the distance between them even smaller than before.

“Wow, what type of magic did you just perform?” Todoroki jests but Yaoyorozu can’t find her voice to reply as they sway slowly from side to side. She does, however, make the mistake of looking up at him.

They make eye contact and there’s a brief moment where they just awkwardly stare at each other as they become aware of how close they actually are. Yaoyorozu breaks the awkward tension first as she accidently steps on Todoroki’s left foot and he flinches.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I told you I’m horrible! Is your foot okay? I hope it isn’t bruised!” Yaoyorozu breaks away from Todoroki, apologising profusely and makes to kneel to check the extent of the injury but he grabs her arms before she can do so.

“Yaoyorozu,” she looks away, “Yaoyorozu, I’m fine trust me,” he flexes his foot to prove his point and the ballad changes to another jazz number.

“I’m still so sorry, I practically have two left feet,” Yaoyorozu says sadly,

“Well, after what transpired earlier today, I can definitely say that you inflicted the least amount of pain on me,” he says, indirectly jabbing at Bakugo and Yaoyorozu giggles, “You really need to let that go.”

“Over my dead body,” he says seriously.

The two are still stood in the same positions when Yaoyorozu speaks up, “I guess my dream of having a prince to dance with will never be fulfilled,” she says jokingly to dispel the remaining embarrassment of stepping on his foot. But Todoroki doesn’t reply straight away and instead steps closer to Yaoyorozu who looks at him questioningly.

“Todoroki-kun?”

“You have me,” Todoroki finally says.

Yaoyorozu stutters, “W-what?”

“You don’t need some prince from your childhood, you have me,” he replies, voice clear as day and Yaoyorozu stares at him wide-eyed, “I’ll fulfil those wishes, no matter how long it takes, so don’t worry.”

First, she thinks he’s joking but he’s looking at her so seriously that she honestly feels like melting a little. As she stands there being flustered, Todoroki walks back to their table, leaving money for the bill and collecting their belongings before moving to the door. Yaoyorozu just watches him in a trance-like state when he turns to look at her, “Coming?” he asks like he didn’t just shake up her whole composure.

“Huh?” Yaoyorozu can barely speak but Todoroki moves their stuff to one side before stretching his hand out towards her, giving her a look that speaks more words than she thought was possible.

And so, she takes his hand which feels larger and coarse from the fight from earlier but also warm, soothing like the tea she was just drinking and she smiles.

He was right. She didn’t need a prince.

She needed a hero.


End file.
